Research goals for the coming year will be to examine different diseases now for the new B-lymphocyte antigens or the DR specificities. During the past two years much of our effort has been to perfect B-lymphocyte typing methods. It has been shown now at the 7th International Histocompatibility Testing Workshop that most of the specificities can be located on one locus and that they correspond closely to the HLA-D specificities defined previously by MLC typing. It is now necessary to recheck many of the diseases previously studied for association to the new DR locus. Typing of the B lymphocytes is considerably more accurate than typing by MLC methods. It has already been shown by our project that DRW2 is more strongly associated to multiple sclerosis susceptibility than the HLA-A and -B antigens. There is hope that many more diseases will show higher association to the DR locus than the previously studied A and B loci.